Conduct an investigation of the effects over time of a series of immunosuppressants including corticosteroids and cytotoxic agents. Also, enumerate the lymphocyte subpopulations, specifically the functionally distinct T-cell subsets, in human subjects undergoing immunosuppression in the course of organ or tissue transplantation or treatment from various immunologic disorders.